1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to managing password security for a computer system, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for preventing password presentation by a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Passwords are an intrinsic part of functioning within a computerized society. Computer systems often require that a user is authenticated or verified before the user is granted initial or continuing access. Often this authentication or verification is accomplished by requiring the user to enter a username and a password, each composed of a string of characters, known to both the computer system and the user.
Computer systems requiring authentication or verification may be computer devices and/or computer software applications. A computer device requiring a password may be a server, desktop computer, laptop, mobile phone, smart phone, or other type of stationary, portable or mobile device. A computer software application requiring a password for access may be an operating system, browser, website, software program, or other type of software such as a smart phone application.
Often a password is not displayed when it is being typed to prevent others in the vicinity from viewing that password, thereby maintaining the confidentiality of the password. Instead of displaying the password, often a dot, asterisk, or other character may be displayed in the password field as the password is being typed. Because the username may be less secure and to allow the user to verify what he or she is typing, the username may be displayed when being typed. However, if the user accidentally types their password in a displayed username field, then the password will be displayed and may be viewed by anyone within eyeshot of the user's display.
Some software applications and browsers utilize an autocomplete feature for providing and displaying previously submitted text in data entry fields such as the username field. However, if a user previously typed a password in the username field, then the password may be displayed by the autocomplete feature. For example, if the user types their username, fails to press the tab key, and types their password, then the password will be displayed alongside their username. In addition, with the autocomplete feature enabled, that combination may be displayed every time the user starts to type their username in the username field.